In the Beginning...
(This story was posted on the Utopia Skye forums by Nita Kynes on May 11, 2005. It is the story of Nita before she joined the Valiant Knights of Skye.) ---- Looking up from her book, the pale skined, raven haired girl sighs out as she watches her sister practice. "Sometimes it feels like she has it easy..." the girl mutters aloud before returning her gaze to the book in front of her. She was reading an arcane book on magic and how it works, but it was still a basic level book. Two years now she had been studying in the school of magic, but it was a very tough subject. Even to this day she could only do a simple fireball. How was it she came to be this? She had her eyes set else where, but what was it that made her decide to become a mage. Looking back up to outside, she started to think back... "Honey, I love you, but why couldn't you have at least one boy?!" the man paced back and forth, angry about something. "You and I both know one can't simply ask for a boy or girl and have one. We tried and got Nita and Tina. Isn't that enough?" the woman sitting down on the bed said trying to calm or ease the man. The man didn't exactly reply, but he did throw a book he was holding towards the door, it slamming loudly on the wall, a little Nita jumping back away from the cracked door trying to not scream out and alert her parents. She, seeing that they didn't notice her, gets back to the door and continues to look in. "Well, what are we gonna have them do then?" The man took a seat next to his wife, letting out a sigh. "Well, I've seen Tina looking on, daydreaming while looking at your armor and weapons dear, so maybe she is the son you wanted in disguise." "Perhaps, but what about Nita?" Nita held her breath at the mention of her name. She wondered what they thought of her. She had seen her sister's face on the occation looking to their father's equipment. She couldn't agree with them more that she wanted to be a warrior. "Because of work and everything, I don't see her much. She seems to hide away all the time. Tina is always at least seeing me off or welcoming me back but I've seen so little of Nita, I am at a compleat loss. Do you have any ideas love?" Nita's mother thinks for a moment. "Well, I did catch her looking over one of my books a little while ago, but she only said she was mearly trying to read it to figure out what it was more than actually study it. She is a tricky one, but I sense great magical powers in her. Now, what she does with them, if anything, I could not say." "I see..." The two were then taken into a deep thought, trying to figure out what to do with their daughters. "Well, there's only so much we can do. I say we take one each and go from there. Obviously I'll take Tina seeing as she can't seem to let me go." "And I'll see what I can do with Nita." Her mother than laughs a little. "What's so funny?" "I think you got the easyer job dear. You have an idea with Tina. Nita is a compleat mistery to me." The man leans in a kisses his wife. "But that's why I'm giving her to you. You can figure her out better than I can. You at least have a chance." A small, soft thud is herd outside the room. Realizing she just blew it big time, Nita quietly hurries off, forgetting the small pendent she and her sister were given. Opening the door, the father looks about before spoting the pendent and picks it up. Turnning around and holding it out, he simply says, "We had ourselfs a little evesdropper." The then walks into the room and closes the door behind him. Searching herself some, she realizes she's in big trouble, her pendent different from her sisters only slightly, but enought to have the difference be told. In the morning, she would have some explaning to do to her mother... Months later, after having be worked with for a little while, both Nita and Tina had found their paths; sort of. Tina had decided to go full on warrior, not really having much magic sense in her, but Nita was the odd one. Both her and her mother couldn't figure out what was best for her. It was agreed she was not going to be a warlock, but what to do, neither could figure out. It was hard, and though Nita did try to go for being a priest, in the end, her mother(with some talking to from her father)won out and Nita finally became a mage in training. "Nita!!" Nita comes out of her daydream to see her sister calling out and waveing to her. Having a good idea what she wanted already, she could only smile and slowly get up out of her chair and head outside for the inebitable duel between the two. "This is the last time we can do this in peace Tina. Do not forget, tomorrow, we set out and become our own person. And once we set out, there is no turnning back. I pray nothing happens to either of us...let us begin then!" And with out warning, she starts to charge a fireball... Category:Warcraft Skye RP